Lane Leavitt
Lane Leavitt is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in several episodes of , , and . In addition he served as stunt rigger on for the stunts involving wires such as Suliban stunts and the fall back of Klaang stunt double Jeff Sanders on location in Bakersfield. Leavitt is the father of former stuntmen Steven Leavitt and Daniel Leavitt and has been married to stuntwoman Debbie Evans. Leavitt is the founder and president of Leavittation, Inc., a company specialized in creating stunt technology such as setting up flying, anti gravity, airramps, ratchets and deaccellerators. http://stuntrev.com//index.php?pg=tv_film#startrek He served as governor for the Academy of Television Arts and Sciences and the Stunt Peer Group and was three times considered for an Academy Award by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Born in Pleasanton, California, USA, Leavitt graduated from the Amador Valley High School in 1969 and became a three-time US motorcycle trial champion before he started to work in the entertainment industry with a motorcycle stunt for an episode of the television series The Fall Guy in 1981. His other titles include being five-time California Champion, two-time Oregon Champion, ISDE Team Member, two-time Motorcyclist Magazine All Star Team, and AMA Sportsman of the Year. During the 1980s he also performed stunts in the television series Hill Street Blues, Knight Rider, Remington Steele, Cheers, St. Elsewhere, The A-Team, Scarecrow and Mrs. King, Night Court, Hunter (1984, with Henry Kingi, Sr., Gregory J. Barnett, and Steve Kelso), Hollywood Beat, Tales from the Crypt, L.A. Law, Father Dowling Mysteries, and Werewolf (1987). His film credits as stuntman include the science fiction film The Ice Pirates (1984, with Kenny Endoso, John Gillespie, Al Jones, and Don McGovern), the science fiction adventure Explorers (1985), the horror film Fright Night (1985, with Christine Anne Baur, Paula Crist, Nick Dimitri, Terry James, and Kym Washington), the horror sequel A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985), the action thriller Cobra (1986), the horror film The Hidden (1987), the science fiction thriller The Running Man (1987), the science fiction film Critters 2 (1988), the crime comedy Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), the horror sequels A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988) and Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988, with Carl Ciarfalio, Tom Morga, Doug Coleman, and George P. Wilbur), the comedy Twins (1988), the sequels Ghostbusters II (1989), Lethal Weapon II (1989), and Back to the Future Part II '' (1989), and the war drama ''Glory (1989). In the 1990s he performed stunts in the horror sequel The Exorcist III (1990), the science fiction film Dark Angel (1990, starring Matthias Hues), the superhero film Darkman (1990), the action comedy Kindergarten Cop (1990), the science fiction sequel Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991), the horror film Dolly Dearest (1991, with Denise Crosby, Chris Demetral, Mary Peters, and Cole McKay), the fantasy adventure Hook (1991), the fantasy film Army of Darkness (1992), the comedy sequel Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992), the thriller Cliffhanger (1993), the action comedy Last Action Hero (1993), the action thriller True Lies (1994), the comedy The Mask (1994), the horror sequel Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh (1995, starring Tony Todd), the crime drama Heat (1995), the action film Barb Wire (1996), the thriller Eraser (1996, starring Vanessa Williams), the science fiction blockbuster Independence Day (1996), the comedy Jingle All the Way (1996), the comic adaptation Batman & Robin (1997), the thriller The Game (1997), the science fiction film The Postman (1997), Bryan Singer's thriller Apt Pupil (1998), the remake Wild Wild West (1999), and the action film Fight Club (1999). Leavitt also worked on the television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (starring Teri Hatcher), NewsRadio, Mr. & Mrs. Smith (starring Scott Bakula), Ally McBeal, Team Knight Rider, the German action series Der Clown, Brimstone, Tracey Takes On (1998, with Denise Lynne Roberts), From the Earth to the Moon (1998), V.I.P., and Angel. Further stunt work includes the comedy sequel The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vega (2000), the fantasy comedy Monkeybone (2001), the thriller Swordfish (2001), the science fiction comedy Evolution (2001), the sequel Blade II (2002), the fantasy film The Scorpion King (2002, starring The Rock), the horror sequel Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003, starring Ray Wise and Jonathan Breck), the science fiction sequel Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation (2004, with Eliza Coleman, Lisa Hoyle, Oliver Keller, Bobby C. King, Mike Massa, and Monica Staggs), the sequel Spider-Man 2 (2004), the thriller Collateral (2004), the thriller Red Eye (2005), the sequel Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008), and the remake Race to Witch Mountain (2009, starring The Rock). On television he worked on Boston Public, 24, The Andy Dick Show, Crossing Jordan, The Agency, The O.C., Joan of Arcadia, Medium, and The Mentalist (2010, with Mark Chadwick, Kevin Derr, Scott Leva, and Scott Workman). More recently, Leavitt worked as fire coordinator on the short horror comedy The Legend of Beaver Dam (2010), performed utility stunts in the crime drama Drive (2011, with Jeremy Fry, R.A. Rondell, Craig Baxley, Jr., and Salomon Passariello), and worked as stunt coordinator on the short action film Hitting on Destiny (2011). Star Trek work (This list is currently incomplete.) * – stunts (uncredited) * – stunts (uncredited) * – stunts (uncredited) * – Stunt Rigger (uncredited) External links * Stuntrev.com – official site * Category:Stunt performers Category:Stunt department Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:Memory Alpha production staff pages without an image